


One Look

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Post 5x11 fic where Oliver is a little overwhelmed by Felicity's fashion choice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I did not create, nor do I own these characters, they are the property of the Arrow Writers.

<http://arrowfashionblog.com/2017/02/02/felicity-white-button-detail-crop-ribbed-top/>

 

After a long day at the Mayor’s Office, Oliver stepped off the elevator into the Lair. He looked up and saw Felicity working at her computers, he waved and she smiled. He headed past her to change. A workout would help release the stress of the day.

 

Oliver had started playing closer attention to Felicity, after months of trying to look at Felicity the bare minimum for his own sanity. And he liked it.

 

Something had changed with them. Felicity seemed to be letting him in a little ever since Black Siren’s little visit. Who would have thought a Laurel look alike would help his relationship with Felicity?

 

Well not relationship, he reminded himself - friendship. He was trying to have a relationship with Susan. “Trying” being the keyword. No matter how he hard he tried and he tried hard, he just wasn’t attracted to her. 

 

He usually knew as soon as he looked at woman if he wanted more but he wanted to give Susan a fair chance, sometimes these things take time - so he’s been told. Though it had never taken time for him before.

 

 

 

Oliver had changed into a pair of shorts and an Under Armour shirt that left nothing to the imagination. He knew he had done that for Felicity, even if he didn’t want to admit it.

 

Before working out he headed over to check in with Felicity. Ever since he had come back from Hub City with the team he knew Felicity wasn’t telling him everything about what she was working on. He was a little worried but he trusted her, so he wasn’t going to push but keep a close eye.

 

Just as he was about to walk up the step to the landing, Felicity stood. And Oliver’s mouth fell open.

 

Oh my God what is she wearing?! Leather pants and I can see her stomach. I haven’t seen her stomach in so long. Her stomach so pretty and he remembered it being so soft. So wish I could touch. Maybe if I accidentally brush up against her. 

 

This was worse than the time he come back to find her in workout clothes. She looked like Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Didn’t she know that was one of his fantasies?

 

“Oliver, you are staring” Felicity said with a teasing smile. She was wearing tight black leather pants and a white sweater that cut just in the right place to display her midriff.

 

“Oh sorry. You look nice. Like really nice. Nice.”

 

“Thanks.” Felicity blushed.

 

He heard John chuckle behind him. But Oliver couldn’t help it. She looked amazing. All of sudden Oliver wondered why. Did she have a date? Billy just died but you never know.

 

“Plans tonight?” He couldn’t help but ask.

 

“No, just hanging with Team Arrow. Thea and I went for a little retail therapy yesterday and I decided why wait to wear this outfit?”

 

Why indeed Oliver thought.

 

 

 

Oliver had planned to lift weights but if Felicity was going to give him something to look at, maybe he could return the favour. He turned and headed for salmon ladder.

 

Once he had gone up and down a few times. His shirt was definitely clinging even more, he tried to see if Felicity was watching, discreetly of course.

 

She was looking at her computer. He couldn’t lie he was a little disappointed. He missed her watching him. He looked up once more and caught her eye. She was watching him!

 

He didn’t know why but he was suddenly a little more optimistic about the future. She had looked and sometimes one look was all it took. 

 


End file.
